In The End
by pinksootydog
Summary: This is a liitle fic about what happens to M&S in the end, so come and read my fic:-)
1. Default Chapter

The XF belongs to Chris Carter and the FOX Network.  
  
Okay just a small note this fic has been 3 months in the making, and still is. I decided to post the first chapter, and I'm not totally all that sure that anyone would like it, so if you do, I would greatly appreciate if you would review my fic. I would also like to thank my beta for all the work you have put into this, I greatly appreciate that to.  
  
In The End...  
  
Chapter 1, The night was cold. Frost was beginning to melt on the windows of a car.  
  
Agent Dogget looked in the review mirror of the car. He saw Scully and Mulder asleep in each others arms. He turned his attention back to the road. He passed a road sign that said Canadian border 203 miles. About 20 miles had passed when he glanced over at agent Reyes "Cute aren't they."  
  
Reyes turned around and looked at them then back at Dogget "You can tell, they're made for each other." She looked at her watch trying to make out the time in the dark. "How far are we off the border?"  
  
Dogget not taking his eyes off the road "About 200 miles." He squinted his eyes to see what was ahead.  
  
Reyes looked at her watch again, "You want to do a change over at 2 am?" she asked him in a tired voice.  
  
"Fine with me." Dogget said as he reached for a cinnamon donut. . Reyes turned her attention back to passing scenery.  
  
The hours had passed; by daybreak, they had entered Canada. The morning was cold. Reyes looked over at Dogget "Any chance of stopping at a road house?" she gave his a small smile.  
  
Dogget gave her a smile "I think I can handle that."  
  
Dogget saw a road sign it said Longley's Roadhouse next stop. "Dose Longley's sound good to you." He said in a quite voice.  
  
"What about Romeo and Juliet back there?" Reyes turned around and glanced at Mulder and Scully,  
  
"I don't think they're to worried about breakfast." Dogget said with a grin on his face.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Said Scully, now leaning on the front passenger seat. She now had a smile on her face.  
  
Dogget looked at her in the review mirror "How long have you be awake for?" he asked.  
  
Scully looked at the cars digital clock "About 20 minuets." Scully looked over at Mulder he didn't move she turned her attention back to Reyes "Do you think there looking for him?"  
  
"I think there looking for all of us." Reyes said in a reechoing voice.  
  
Scully looked back at Mulder he was still asleep.  
  
Skinner looked at the file he had in his hands. He put it back down on his desk. He took off his glasses, when he heard a knock at his office door. "Come in." a young male agent walked in. "What is it?" Skinner looked at the agent.  
  
"Its Agents Scully, Mulder, Reyes, and Dogget."  
  
"What about them" Skinner looked at the young agent in the eye.  
  
"There missing Sir."  
  
Skinner looked at him "What do you mean?"  
  
"Mulder has been reported missing form his cell. They demanded to know where Agent Scully was. So we tried to contacted her" he looked at Skinner and went on "We went to her apartment and there was no answer. Therefore, we went to her landlord. They said that they haven't seen her for a few days."  
  
Skinner looked at him "What about Agents Reyes and Dogget?"  
  
"We can't track them either. We believe that they are with Mulder and Scully."  
  
Skinner got up out of his set "Thank you." The agent left the office. Skinner stared out the window. He turned around and left his office.  
  
3 days later...  
  
Mulder looked over at Scully. He walked closer to Scully so he was next to he "You shore you want to do this?"  
  
She turned around and looked at him. She put her hand on his cheek "I lost you once I'm not going to lose you again." She put her other hand on his shoulder and drew him close to her. She kissed him on the forehead. "I'm going to marry you Fox Mulder weather you like it or not."  
  
Mulder pulled away from her. He had both of his hand on her cheeks. He smiled at her "You the most incredible person I have ever meat."  
  
Scully smiled looked at the floor then back at Mulder. She was just about to say something when Reyes came in "The Priest is ready for you now."  
  
If you want more please review, the more reviews I get the quicker I'll post the second chapter. (Pinksootydog ( 


	2. Chapter 2

The XF belongs to C. Carter and the FOX network.  
  
I would like to thank my sexy beta for all of his work on this fic, oh don't forget to read and review.  
  
(Pinksootydog(  
  
In The End,  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Do you Fox William Mulder pledge to care, for Dana in sickness and in health?" the Priest looked at them. Then back at his book, which by this time in it's life was not that much to speak of.  
  
Mulder looked down and examined his watch, after which he then turned his attention to the Priest "Can we get a move on here, we don't have all day." Mulder said, as politely as he could manage.  
  
The Priest rolled his eyes at Mulder, somewhat irritated "As you whish then. – His voice was raised now. "Do you Dana Catherine Scully take Fox William Mulder to be you Husband?" he looked up from his book at Mulder and Scully.  
  
Scully smiled lovingly at Mulder as she remembered all the time they'd spent together, and how long she'd waited for this day. "I do."  
  
Mulder jumped in hastily "I do too."  
  
The Priest closed his book, louder I'm sure than was necessary. He grasped the book with his left hand, as his eyes wondered between Mulder and Scully "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." He gave a smile of relief.  
  
Mulder embraced Scully and exchanged with her a kiss she wouldn't forget.  
  
Scully sat seemingly alone in her hotel room she looked from Mulder to Reyes "How are you going to get back my son?" she looked at Reyes with an upset face. Scully longed for the safe returning of her son, she longed for it more than these people will ever know.  
  
Dogget walked in charging his laptop "Easy we change the files; make it look like that he was kidnapped." He lifted up the screen from it's resting position. Then reached into his pocket and pulled out a rather flashy looking mobile. He hooked it to his laptop then dialed up.  
  
Scully looked at him. Disbelief evident on her face "You're going to hack those files?"  
  
"Yep." He said, not worried in the slightest and began to search for the files he needed.  
  
Scully got up and walked over to the window and peered out of it. Mulder quickly got up and appeared behind her. His arm now around her shoulder, "Hey, everything is going to be alright."  
  
She gazed into those dreamy brown eyes. "I know, but what about the family, his foster parents. None of this is fair to them." Her arm was also resting in place on Mulder's shoulder.  
  
Mulder stroked her hair "Scully, William deservers to be with his mum." He held her in his arms "I can see that you love him very much."  
  
Scully had tears in her eyes "Do you think I did the wrong thing?"  
  
"Hey" he wiped the tears from her eyes "You did that you thought was right for him. You did it because you love him."  
  
Dogget and Reyes walked over to where Mulder and Scully were talking. Dogget looked at them "Everything is set; all I need to do is go and get William and then we can return to DC."  
  
Scully released her grip on Mulder and went and hugged Dogget, not quiet as tenderly as Mulder before him. "You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
Dogget arrived at Mr. and Mrs. Van de Kamp's house. He stepped out of the car; the metallic paint was glistening in the sun. He walked up to the front door. He looked at the piece of paper in his hands. An address clearly scrawled across it's surface. He knocked. A voice answered. "Yes?"  
  
Dogget helled up his ID card "Special Agent John Dogget I'm with the FBI. I'm here about you adopted son."  
  
There was silence.  
  
Mrs. Van de Kamp looked at him. "Come in."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Van de Kamp sat in the kitchen, With William in Mrs. Van de Kamp arms.  
  
"William was kidnapped from his mother about 4 months ago. She has been looking for him ever since."  
  
Silence filled the room.  
  
Mr. Van de Kamp Looked at Dogget "But that's impossible."  
  
Dogget looked at the both of them "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Van de Kamp but William rightfully belongs to Mrs. Mulder." Anger was slowly replacing silence now.  
  
"You can't do this!" Mrs. Van de Kamp looked at him she cuddled William closer to her. Tears began to stir in her eyes.  
  
Dogget looked at the Van de Kamp's "Look Mr. and Mrs. Van de Kamp I am really sorry about this, but that child rightfully belongs to his mother." He looked at them with a serious face.  
  
Mrs. Van de Kamp began to cry. Her husband put his arm around her. Mr. Van de Kamp looked at Dogget "Can we have a minute with William please?"  
  
For a moment no one said a thing.  
  
Dogget looked at him he nodded his head. Mr. and Mrs. Van de Kamp went to William's nursery. Mrs. Van de Kamp helled William in her arms she began to stroke his back. She whispered to him "Mummies going to miss you." She looked over at her husband who was gathering a few things for William. Mrs. Van de Kamp walked over to him, "we can't let them do this, because some person took him from his mum, I'm not going to let them do this!" she walked out of the room with William in her arms.  
  
Mr. Van de Kamp watched her; there were tears in his eyes as well. He was just as hurt, and angry with the FBI as his wife, he stood there.  
  
Dogget noticed Mrs. Van de Kamp; run to her car, "hey!" he was too late she had already taken off. Dogget looked back to the porch of the house where he saw Mr. Van de Kamp, and then turned around, with great momentum, he saw a car in the distance, "oh shit!" 


	3. chapter 3

The XF belongs to C. Carter and the FOX network.  
  
This is what my beta had to say about the people who are bitching about his work, quote, "Anyone who spells mum with an 'o' can kiss my ass!" – note I have no problems with you Americans, after all you do make the best TV shows. I would like to thank my sexy beta for all of his work on this fic, oh don't forget to read and review. Pinksootydog  
  
In The End, Chapter 3  
  
Mulder sat anxiously in the hotel room he was in the darkness. A hand touched him on the left shoulder; he looked up and saw that it was Reyes. She gave him a small smile. Then he looked over at Scully, who was still asleep in bed then, his glaze shifted back to Reyes, "is she okay?" he asked her, a little concern was evident in his voice.  
  
"She's tired, you should get some sleep to you know" she had a worried face, she was scared for Mulder and Scully, she'd wished she could tell him how much Scully needs him and wants him but she can't.  
  
Mulder's gaze fell from Reyes onto Scully, he watched her, wondered what she was dreaming, wondering how she felt, he wanted so much to go up to her and cuddle her to her grave, but he didn't want to disturb her she looked so peaceful. "I think I might go out for a run" he got up out of the chair.  
  
Great concern grew on Reyes' face "You can't, they'll see you. What, what if something happens, what about Dana?"  
  
Mulder stared at her for a moment then looked at Scully; she had moved but not awakened. "I'll be careful" he got his coat that was sitting on the small dining table, and headed out the door.  
  
"Mulder," Reyes was too late to stop him, he'd already gone. She looked over at Scully, and then headed for the kitchen to make a small cup of coffee. She hoped that Dogget would be back soon.  
  
Sometime had passed since Mulder left, Reyes was onto her Fifth cup of coffee. Every minute she grew more concerned for Mulder, and for Scully. Reyes was in deep thought when she heard a noise, looked up and saw that Scully was gone from her bed, "Dana?" Reyes got up from her when she heard no answer. "Dana?" she asked again, the concern in her voice was easily recognized, this time when there was no answer she pulled her gun out of it's holster and helled it in front of her. She moved slowly and quietly over to the bathroom door. The door was closed, she knocked on lightly "Dana," there still was no answer. Slowly she opened the door, gun pointed right in front of her. She came face to face, with another woman,  
  
Putting her hands up "Your not going to shot an unarmed agent are you?" Scully said with a little bit of shock on her face.  
  
Reyes, who was completely relived, put her gun back in her holster "Sorry, I um didn't see you in your bed and when I called your name you didn't answer, and..." Reyes trailed off, when she noticed that Scully wasn't at all with her.  
  
Scully had moved to the middle of the hotel room, she was looking around it "Where's Mulder?" Reyes looked at her with shock, but she didn't answer the question.  
  
Scully who grew more concerned for Mulder's safety, stepped closer to Reyes, the eagerness grew in her voice, "Where's Mulder?" she asked Reyes again.  
  
Reyes looked at Scully, her face was cold, "He, er, um, he went out" Reyes couldn't face Scully instead she looked at the ground.  
  
Scully voice grew as cold as her face "what do you mean he's gone out?"  
  
Reyes was staring at the pink lampshade "He went out for a run about an hour and a half ago" she looked at Scully's eyes for the first time "I tried to stop him but, he just went."  
  
Scully looked at her, knowing that Mulder can be stubborn at times, then she turned around an walked over to the suitcase that sat on a chair near the bed that she was sleeping on. She picked up a black over cote and put it on; she fixed her hair and headed for the front door.  
  
Reyes hadn't moved at all, "Dana, were are you going?"  
  
Scully's hand rested on the doorknob, she didn't turn around, instead she looked at her hand "I'm going to look for Mulder." 


	4. chapter 4

The XF belongs to C.Carter and the FOX network.

I would like to give many thanks to my wonderful beta for all his work he has put into this fic. So please read and enjoy the 4th installment to my fic.

Pinksootydog

xx

In The End

Chapter 4

A silver car pulled into the hotel parking lot; a tall half bold man stepped out and went into the reception area.

There was a young clerk at the desk, "Can I help you Sir?" she asked, her beautiful blonde hair glowed in the sun, while her voice was calm yet professional.

"Ah yeah, um, is there any residents checked in under the following names?" he handed her a piece of paper.

The woman looked at the piece of paper she read the names out, "Dogget, Scully, Reyes, Mulder," she studied the paper for a second, "No sorry Sir there is no-one checked here under those names." She handed him back the piece of paper, "We have only 2 rooms out and they are under – she fiddled around with the computer, Soloman and Andrews."

The man looked at her, Thank you for you help."

The woman smiled at him "I'm sorry I couldn't be of any further help"

The man nodded his head, as if to say that it was okay, he left the building.

Scully, walked past the reception area, she spotted a man heading out as she pasted. He headed for his car, but stopped suddenly. Scully's eyes widened in disbelief, she knew she had to find Mulder and get back to the safety of the hotel room, "Well at least I think its safe," she mumbled to herself. She watched for a few seconds and when she was sure he wasn't looking, she followed a gravel path around to the back of the reception area she'd just left.

The man looked down at the ground and then up at the sky, something caught his attention. It was the sound of footsteps on the gravel. He looked over to where Scully had been standing only a few seconds earlier. The footsteps became fainter and fainter, taking no chances, the man followed.

Scully walked over and hid behind a tree, she saw the man coming. So many thoughts crossed her mind at that second. The man came closer and closer to her. Scully knew she had to run, she knew that he would find her.

The man stepped carefully around, he heard a branch braking somewhere in the distance. He turned his attention towards the noise, when he was satisfied that there was nothing there he continued. He looked up and saw Scully round the corner; he pulled out his gun and ran after her.

Scully was running for dear life, she looked behind over her shoulder to find the man running after her.

The man began to get closer and closer to Scully; He was running to fast to be able to point his gun at her with steady aim. If he stopped she just might have a chance to get away, "Hey!" he called after her.

Scully turned a corner onto the footpath, she ran up the street, her body was getting tired, but she knew she had to keep going. She looked behind her shoulder again, this time she saw that he had a gun. She turned her head back to see what was in front of her, she kept on running.

The man watched as Scully ran straight into an oncoming car, "Scully!" the man yelled trying to grab her attention before it was too late, but it was too late by the time Scully stopped. The car had already hit her and knocked her unconscious. "Scully!" the man rushed over. He put his gun back in his holster and kneeled down beside her, he looked at her right hand he noticed a wedding ring attached, he took a deep breath "Oh God."

The driver of the car got out, "Oh my God" the male said as he put his hand over his mouth in shock.

The man felt for her pulse, he reached his left hand over to her bottom right side of her neck; he placed his index and middle finger in place, hoping for a pulse. He looked up at the driver who stood there in shock.


End file.
